His Weakness
by Kyoufushou
Summary: [You have to die, you had to suffer, because you made me weak...][Implied SasukeXSakura][Oneshot]


His Weakness

Written By- Kyoufushou

Disclaimer- Naruto and other related items belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Why?_

The question raced through her mind repeatedly as she struggled to take each hurried leap.

_Why was she stupid enough to follow him?_

She slipped on the rain slicked wood and desperately grabbed at a tree branch off to her right. The brittle branch broke under her weight and she fell through the branches, slamming against a couple on her trip down. Finally, her body fell to the forest floor with a wet thud.

_Why couldn't she have seen the signs far before this all happened?_

Her blood pooled out thickly around her, mixing with the puddles of water. She slowly attempted to get up. She heard a twig snap to her left and felt a pang of irrational fear. He was toying with her now. She wouldn't know he was there unless he wanted her to.

_If only she'd just done her mission and forgot about ever seeing him, they'd all still be okay... _

She choked on a sob and pushed herself to her feet quickly. Again, she ran. She pushed herself past her limits and ran, even though she knows; she knows she's going to die.

_The only reason she's still alive is because he's a sick, twisted, insane sadist. He wants her to suffer. _

She whimpered when she stepped on her sprained ankle wrong and cried out when it snapped under pressure.

_Why? That same question again. Why? Why does he want her to suffer? Only he knows the answer to this question and she has a very slim chance of ever finding out the reason._

She now limped pitifully from tree to tree, trying to support herself along the way.

_He made her suffer when she watched him kill Kakashi. He made her suffer when she watched him torture Naruto with the Mangekyou Sharingan. _

She cursed herself for wasting her chakra earlier trying to fight him; maybe if she hadn't, she might've been able to heal Kakashi's wounds or Naruto's tormented mind.

_Her memory would forever be engraved with the image of Naruto on his hands and knees, screaming out in terror and agony while his mind was tinkered with. Then, the aftereffects, Naruto curled into a ball on the ground, continually screaming. Sure, he was alive, but he'd be scarred indefinitely; mentally and emotionally. _

She felt excruciating pain in her spine and flew forward. Her body skid a few feet before coming to a stop, the left side of her face buried in the watery mud.

_Get up… Get up!_ She screamed at herself internally.

It didn't work. _She was paralyzed._

She began to hyperventilate when she heard his slow, haunting footsteps drawing nearer. Her heartbeat grew erratic when she saw his black sandals enter her line of vision.

_No… Please, no… Sasuke-kun, please don't. _She pleaded.

He knelt down and pushed her over onto her back. Every inch of her body screamed in pain with every movement. He leaned over her and stared straight down into her wide, frantic, teary eyes.

"You're still so weak, Sakura," his voice was low and disapproving.

She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to kill him, she wanted to demand answers. But she couldn't. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't make a sound.

_He's right… I'm weak… I always have been. _Despite her fury and fear, she agreed with his statement.

His beautiful crimson eyes narrowed at her. He reached behind him and gripped Kusanagi's hilt.

Her panic grew. She knew it would end in the next few moments. She just wished she could at least bring Naruto with her instead of leaving him to a damned life.

Guilt, confusion, hurt, pain, anger, and sorrow filled her eyes as he plunged Kusanagi into her chest. He watched her expression as the blade pierced her and caught on to the utter confusion.

_Why?_

Sasuke leaned down closer to Sakura's face. "You have to die, you had to suffer, because you made me weak…" he whispered slowly. He pressed his lips to her forehead briefly.

He pulled away, stood, retracted and sheathed Kusanagi, and walked away. He left her there, dying in the rain as she thought about the last words he'd said to her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wasn't that nice? I know, positively wonderful. Sasuke-kun seems a bit fucked up and Sakura-chan seems kind of pathetic, though… Oh well.**

**I loved the ending; didn't you?**

**This probably is a really short and shitty fiction, but I don't really care. I was completely bored out of my mind. And I was in a good mood. Thus, this fiction was born! Yay.**

**Okay, so this is my first one shot, and I'd like to know how I did. Pretty please? **

**Date Written- September 22, 2007 **

**1:56 AM**

**(Yes, I'm going to start putting the date and time on my fics. Why? Because I feel like it.)**

**-Kyoufushou**


End file.
